rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakenzarn Tales Walkthrough (Versions 1 and 2)
The game's official walkthrough whenever you're stuck at certain points in the game. You may add any additional information or alternate paths. Beware as there are spoilers here, so if you wish not to be spoiled, don't read any further unless you're truly stuck. Basic Controls *Movement: arrow keys *Select/Action: Enter, Space, C *Deselect/Menu: Esc, X Chapter 0 }}|Spoiler: }|Untold Prologue}} |- | }| }| ??? After watching the introduction cutscenes, you will find yourself in a dark space below a long staircase. Follow the stairs upward until you reach the top. Along the way, you will hear ominous voices. Once you're at the top, watch the next cutscene and you'll be given your first choices. Talk to the two spirits (in form of lights) below you. :: Left Spirit: Do you wish for the path of the Warrior or the path of the Mage? :: Right Spirit: What do you seek? The thrill or the truth? Take your pick as each answer will increase your status attributes differently. After talking to both spirits, a magic circle should appear. Approach it. Afterwards, you'll be given another choice, this time choosing your first skills. Surrounding you are a series of crystals, each contains an element. *Fire *Ice *Water *Thunder *Earth *Wind You have to choose one element either be physical or magical attack. Note: Depending on which element and type you choose here, you'll be given a different victory fanfare (such as Suikoden IV's fanfare and Tales of Vesperia's) Densel Town Welcome to Rakenzarn! You are at the very first town and you should be able to recognize some of the characters in this scene. New Recruit(s): -Kite After the cutscene, you'll engage into the first battle against three Gobs. The battle is quite easy with Kite by your side. Kite's Tiger Claw skill can inflict damage to all Gobs, so use it. As for Kyuu, use any of the default skills that you've chosen in the beginning. It shouldn't be too difficult. Watch the next scene and you'll engage in your very first boss fight with a new party member. New Recruit(s): -Dark Magician Girl 'Boss Battle 1: Pete, Wario, and Waluigi' These guys can actually hit hard. Wario focuses on brute strength, Waluigi on magic, and Pete buffs their defenses. This is where you have to use your attacks differently, especially from the tutorial explaining about enemy weaknesses. Each enemy and some bosses have weaknesses against certain elements. This require different tactics. Dark Magician Girl is very useful in this fight, cast Bufu on Waluigi and Zio on Wario. As for Kyuu and Kite, focus on Pete. Do this right and you should be able to win. In the following cutscene, you'll learn more about Rakenzarn and the current state its in. Kite and Dark Magician Girl officially join you. You're free to roam around town as you like. Follow the path to the north from the restaurant you're in and you'll be at the town's center. The center part of town has four paths: - south leads you to the town gate and back at the local restaurant - to the left is the Shopping District - the right is the Knights' HQ - north leads to the Guild District Your destination is at the Guild District, so go north. Enter the Nutsy Guild, which is just across the district. Watch the next cutscenes and you'll finish the prologue. }} |} Chapter 1 }}|Spoiler: }|A New Beginning}} |- | }| }| Densel Town Once the introductions are finished, take some time to explore the guild. You can go around asking everyone about themselves and the book, but there are two places you ultimately have to go to continue onward. First, enter the door in the northeast corner of the guild's living room to fight Piccolo. 'Rival Battle 1: Piccolo' Piccolo is a pretty tough customer at this point in the game and can take Kyuu down in just three hits. Keep an eye on your health and restore if need be. Magic works better than physical attacks, so adequate use of it will end this sooner. If you win, Kyuu will gain a stat boost. Win or lose, the game continues with no change to the scene afterward. Next, you'll want to head upstairs. Enter the open door to meet a cloaked man who will ask you a few questions. When asked about why you're here, you'll experience the first of the game's Alignment choices. After both of those, head back toward the guild's entrance and talk to Kite. More conversing ensues before Dark Magician Girl throws you into your first use of Detective Mode. This is the easiest one, on account of having unlimited tries, so pay attention and you'll wrap this one up. After that, it's time for another boss fight. New Recruit(s): -Kanata -Sakura -Nina -Kanon -Noel 'Boss Battle 2: Stone Ogres' Luckily, you've only got to fight one of these suckers. It lacks an exploitable weakness, but can Silence party members with the Whisper attack, so keep an eye on your magic users. Either way, wail on it and watch your HP until it's finished. After another Alignment question, the chapter ends. }} |} Chapter 2 }}|Spoiler: }|First Assignment}} |- | }| }| Densel Town After watching a few cutscenes, Kyuu will be left alone until Knuckles the Echidna comes in. The echidna will comment on the boy's lack of combat experience and decides that he should help him by teaching him a few moves. Once outside, Knuckles will ask you what skills you want. :: Physical Encounter :: Use of Magic If you prefer close combat, choose "Physical Encounter" and you'll learn Spear Tackle. "Use of Magic" will have you two more choices, either using offensive or support spell. If you choose offensive spell, then you'll learn Fire Soul, an obvious fire spell. If the other one, you'll learn Ap Vorv, a spell that increases defense. After a few exchanges, Knuckles will give Kyuu some advice before he leaves. After which, Kyuu will be accepted into the guild and join a brigade. Watch the scenes that follow and come up with whatever name you like. Once you regain control, feel free to talk to your teammates before going to your room and hitting the hay. Unfortunately, things go pear-shaped at this point. To escape, examine the doll, the note and the sword for the three keys and the clues you need to escape. The code you need to enter isn't difficult to figure out, depending on how you look at it. Once you've cracked it, head down the hallway and converse with the shadowy figure. You'll be back in the room, so reexamine the note to end this scenario and get back to your brigade room. The next morn, you'll gain the ability to switch your party at will. New ability in hand, set up your party and see Piccolo in the guild's main room for your first assignment. Stock up on items and gear if need be, then exit via the south of town to auto-jump to your destination. Blackwood Forest Time for get adventuring. You'll see your first Heal Crystal and learn about those right off the bat. Head up. Those glowing dots are enemies, which will initiate combat should you touch them. You'll need a little cash and EXP if you want to survive, so pick a few fights with these weaklings to build your strength. Consider rotating between party members to see how each one fights and learn which ones you prefer. This is ultimately a pretty straight forward area. Once you get past the first enemy room, take a left at the sign. The right path leads to a swamp you can explore later after you've gotten stronger. From there, just keep following the path until you get up and to the end. Be sure to look around and watch for any treasure chests to help you out. Upon reaching the top, it's time for a double boss battle. 'Boss Battle 3: Direwolf' This boss has minions and isn't afraid to use them. He's also got fire spells and a nasty bite attack. As the Direwolf can summon new wolves to assist him, you'll want to take it out first. Feel free to throw in a few attacks that hit all foes to soften up the other wolves as well. Consider bringing Nina to this fight, as she can heal all party members at Level 8. 'Boss Battle 4: Wario and Waluigi' Wario and Waluigi have beefed up since their previous fight. They lack their weaknesses from before and each comes with a new move. Wario has the Wario Knockdown to stun foes and Waluigi can silence with Whisper. Fortunately, you'll be fully healed before this fight. Focus on one of the two, depending on which you think is the biggest threat, and take them out before switching to the other. Watch the last few scenes to close out this chapter. }} |} Chapter 3 }}|Spoiler: }|The Poisoned Waters}} |- | }| }| Densel Town The dawn of a fresh new day brings Luigi to visit the brigade, where he officially joins the party. Besides the ability to gain party members, Kyuu can now start training to learn new skills. Speak to Kanata, Noel and Sakura to learn some new moves, then head to the guild and speak to Judith to gain five Guild Quests. At this point, your options are wide-open. You have party members to recruit and quests to undertake. The plot won't advance until you take the Bluelake Town quest concerning the Water Orb, so you've got plenty of time to grind levels and cash as need be. Be sure to visit the shops and view their new gear as well. Party Members New Recruit(s): -Donald -Daffy -Ed -Edd -Eddy Donald is the easiest to recruit. Visit him in the guild's training room and you'll find he's looking for a pendant for Daisy. Agree to help him and find it somewhere in the guild to get him to join the party. Daffy is a little harder. He's in the guild's lower level and needs some items to get out of debt. Agree to help and you'll need to provide 500 Gs, one Phoenix Down, one Ether and another 400 Gs. Once that's done, you'll have to help fight off his debtors before he'll join. Ed, Edd and Eddy are a package deal. Once you've completed at least two Guild Quests, talk to Eddy in the guild hall and they'll all join the party. Quests Quest #1: Finding this herb is no biggie. It's near the entrance to Blackwood Forest. Just examine the base of the tree nearest the north exit of the first room with enemies. Quest #2: Just clear out everything in the room. Dark magic seems to do good damage to these vermin. Just keep an eye on your health. Quest #3: You'll need to have cleared at least two other quests to do this. After accepting this quest, talk to the other customers in the restaurant, then head outside to find a cryptogram. It's easier than it look, so just keep an eye for any obvious clues. After decoding the message, head to the nearby hideout and take out the kidnappers. They shouldn't be too tough. If you return to the hideout later, you can find some chests with a handy weapon and seeds. Quest #4: This one will give you trouble if you haven't leveled up since the forest. Once you've entered the theatre at night, it's time for a boss battle. 'Optional Boss 1: Shocker' The Shocker definitely isn't the wimp he's associated with in his original media. He packs some hard-hitting Thunder attacks and can hit the whole party the more his health decreases. Stick with high-defense characters and sideline your mages for this, except Nina if you need her healing abilities. Defeating Shocker ends this quest. Quest #5 is the one that progresses the story, so save it until you've done everything else you want to for this chapter. Skills * Talk to Kanata to learn Double Slash. * Talk to Noel to learn Spread Shot. * Talk to Sakura to learn Rising Star. * Talk to the hunter, Alex Hawk, in the center of Densel Town. Pay him some money to learn the Midnight Stab skill. * Talk to the Black Mage in the center of town and he'll teach you an all-enemy hitting version of your starting magic. If you chose the physical attack, you will learn the Energa spell instead. * If you converse with the Koopa Troopa in the lower-left corner in the town's center, he'll inform you of a Skill Scroll in the weapons district. Find it to learn the Ravage Smash move. * In Silvurd Town, talk to the little girl near the other children to learn of a Skill Scroll in a tree. Examine it for the Rush Strike move. * Talk to the magician in Silvurd Town. Pay her to learn the Ap Corv spell. * At the Bluelake Town library, examine the book on the table to learn the Dek Corv skill. When you're ready to progress the story, head to BlueLake Town in the northwest section of the map and enter the building at the far north. Talk to the guy at the counter to start the quest. Some cutscenes and a bandit fight later, it's time to explore the Water Sanctuary. The theme here, as explained by a mage in the room to the right of where you start, is that the doors only open and close via the magic crystals. You'll want to head right first to get some early treasure, then back to the upper left door to find the crystal to open the blue door to progress. This little maze isn't too hard to navigate. Take the right for more goodies, then head along the left path to reach the exit and a small warp for easier future access. Go down one level, then take the next door to reach a room with three hallways. The left one has a treasure, the right one has a clue and the middle will take you to the all-door opening crystal. There's a very easy puzzle to answer here, if you've been playing attention to the clue and theme of this place. With all doors now open, head to the lowest level. Be sure to save, as another boss is waiting. 'Boss 5: Buggy the Clown' You've got just Kyuu for this, but Buggy isn't terribly hard. He's got several attacks of varying strength, but they're all direct damage dealers. Like in One Piece, Buggy's power makes him immune to sword attacks, so either use magic or other types of weapons. Consider this guy a good field test of how well you've been building up Kyuu thus far. Once Buggy is finished, set up your party again and head down for one last boss. 'Boss 6: Blizzard Dragon' As you've deduced from the name, the Blizzard Dragon fights exclusively with ice attacks. Like any good ice monster, it has a weakness to fire, but can cast Red Wall to reduce damage. Once you've dealt sufficient to the best, it'll go crazy and attack twice per turn, with one move always being the all-party hitting Glacial Crush. Naturally, fire magic users will serve you well. Daffy is also a good choice, as his trick arrows can inflict extra damage. Nina is also recommended, especially in the later half of the fight. After that, the chapter is over. }} |} Chapter 4 }}|Spoiler: }|Uprising}} |- | }| }| Galimus Plains Time to get back on your feet after that last fight. Your party is fully healed up, so change your party and re-equip as needed, because Kyuu has a solo boss fight as soon as you leave the cave. 'Boss Battle 7: The Assassin' The Assassin is a step-up from your previous solo encounters, capable of Ice attacks and strong sword moves. Keep an eye on Kyuu's HP and either buff your own stats or weaken hers. If you win, you'll gain a good-sized stat boost, so it's worth the effort. Win or lose, Kyuu's bacon will be saved by a new ally, who will leave as soon as he appears. The party will rejoin and you can head back to Bluelake Town to find things are under control. Meet with Goku for this chapter's goal and a new weapon, then head back to B3 of the Water Sanctuary to where you fought the Blizzard Dragon. Talk to the old man and you'll find a sparkle with a mysterious key to save for later. So for now, plod back to Densel Town. Densel Town Talk to Judith back at the guild and she'll hook you up with a letter from a man named Terrance, who conveniently invites you to his tower to help deal with the plague. As you've got no other leads, you can head there to progress the plot or undertake the new quests you've gotten. Party Members New Recruit(s): -Mario -Sonic -Dirk the Daring -Axel Akamura Mario and Sonic will automatically join the party after you've talked to Judith. To gain Dirk's help, talk to him in the guild. Regardless of your answer, he will join the party. Axel will automatically join late in the chapter, just before the area's final boss. Quests Quest #6 relies on gaining a randomly dropped item. Head to the Blackwood Forest and take a right at the fork in the road toward the swamp. Fight the Trogldyts until one drops it, then return to the client. Quest #7 is where these get more involved. After meeting the client, head back to the forest and examine next to the waterfall. This leads to a booby-trapped room where you must navigate the spots furthest from stalagmites to proceed. Pack a few healing items in case you slip up too much. This is followed with a word puzzle to solve. After the puzzle is a narrow bridge, where you need to slip by the lights to reach the other side. There are no penalties here, so you keep trying until you succeed. After that is one more word puzzle before you go up against the boss. 'Optional Boss 2: Echo Guardian' The Guardian isn't nearly as bad as your previous bosses. He mainly uses Earth magic and can hit everyone with a weak Wind attack that causes silence. A strong physical attacking party can make short work of this guy. Like most bosses, he'll whip out something stronger as he weakens, so finish him fast. After this, the quest ends. Quest #8 is another brain-buster. Both riddle answers are in Densel Town, so if worst comes to worst, just examine everything until you find it. Quest #9 is a doozy which will require a little time to complete. After accepting the assignment, talk to the staff to learn something's going down in Densel Town's sewers. Skills * At the entrance to Kolinia Forest, examine the trees to find a Skill Scroll with the Swirl Slasher technique. Once you've done all you care to, it's time to plod onward toward the plot. In Kolinia Forest, south-west of Silvurd Town, take the western path and follow it to the end to find Terrance's Tower. The beasties are a step up from the previous random encounters, so watch your HP. Once you find the tower, you've got some more puzzle solving to do. The door puzzle is solvable with some guess-and-check, but you'll need some critical think to figure which two torches in the flame puzzle to extinguish. Make it pass those and you've got a boss. 'Boss Battle 8: Crimson Scorp' This giant scorpion boss fights with claws, a poisonous stinger and flame attacks. Like most bosses, he'll attack all party members more frequently as its health drops. He shouldn't be a challenge for a reasonably strong party. For extra damage, Daffy's trick arrows work well. Once the boss is down, head up and meet Terrance to learn of your next objective. Now you'll need to return to the fork near the entrance of the woods and take the southern entrance. The foes are no more dangerous or difficult than the previous path. At the end, examine the door for another boss fight. 'Boss Battle 9: Electro' Naturally, Electro attacks mainly with Thunder element attacks. His attacks mostly strike one party member, but he can attack all of them. Elemental attacks except for Water are mostly useless, so bring a party heavy on physical attacks. Once his health hits 30%, he'll power up and attack more frequently, so finish him off quick. After this fight, Axel joins the party. Patch yourself up and finish off any last business, then enter the door for the chapter's final boss. 'Boss Battle 10: Dragon Pete' Pete is a strong and varied foe here. He has impressive physical strength, as well as Dragon Breath for a fire attack and the ability to silence the party with Whispering Doom. As he weakens, he uses Red Flare for an all-hitting fire attack. When his HP drains, he'll revert back to normal temporarily. He'll quickly change back and spam Red Flare if the party can't defeat him in his normal state. Focusing on buffing your party as Pete shows signs of weakening, then unload your strongest attacks just before and when he's changed back to normal. If done just right, he can be taken out then and end the fight early. After Pete is defeated, the chapter ends. }} |} Chapter 5 }}|Spoiler: }|Strange Reunion}} |- | }| }| Kyuu's Home This chapter is primarily talking. After Kyuu assesses what's going on, someone will be at the door. Choosing to answer it will reveal Megumi is there and will open the option of dating her later in the game. Afterward, you have the option of returning into Rakenzarn or not. This one should be a no-brainer. Blackwood Forest Suddenly, boss out of nowhere! 'Boss Battle 11: Harqs' Compared to the last two bosses, Harqs shouldn't be too hard. He fights with Fire and Ice attacks, so if Kyuu has a Molten Shield equipped, he'll have some protection. Just keep buffed and watch your HP. Winning will give you a very nice stat boost. With Harqs down for now, Kyuu rejoins the brigade and ends the chapter. }} |} Chapter 6 }}|Spoiler: }|Bad Blood}} |- | }| }| Densel Town Reunited and it feels so good. Goku will explain your new objective to free Da'fur Region from the plague and Tails will give you your new best friend: the DS Teleporter 3. With this, you can teleport anywhere you've been before once you've found the corresponding crystal to activate it. All of the current region is already available, so feel free to use for the quests Party Members New Recruit(s): -Tails -Felicia -Tomba -Nanael -Yuri Lowell -Atossa Tails is the first party member whose recruitment depends on your alignment. If playing as Chaotic, he won't join. As Lawful or Neutral, he'll join after giving you the DS Teleport 3. Felicia is hiding out in Bluelake Town's theater with plans to spruce it up for a performance. If you talk to her twice, she'll agree to join if Kyuu can dance with her. It's a button-pressing minigame with three rounds. You have unlimited tries, so you can keep at it until you get her. Tomba is hiding out at the Regional Border. If you purchased a ham from the restaurant before coming, he'll appear to drive off a creature attracted to the meat. After that meeting, he'll be at the entrance to Kolinia Woods. Talk to him there to have him join. Naneal will automatically join the party at Riveras Town. Yuri joins after meeting with Riveras Town's mayor, but only if you are of Neutral alignment. Atossa is hanging out in one of the rooms in Riveras Town's inn. Talk to her twice and she'll ask a series of questions based on your alignment. Impress her and she'll join. You've only got one shot, but you can reload and try again if you fail. Quests Skills * Talk to Kanata to learn Stun Blade. * Defeat Piccolo in a duel to learn Masenko Dan. * Talk to the old man near the entrance to Riveras Town to learn Belug Arrow. * Examine the log pile near the fireplace in Riveras Town's inn to learn Heavenly Rain. * Pay Alex Hawk 1400 G in Riveras Town to learn Midnight Fool. * Examine the fireplace in the chief's home in Riveras Town to learn Thunder Thrust. If you're up for a challenge before you leave, talk to Piccolo for a free stat boost. Talk to him again anytime during the chapter for a boss battle. 'Rival Boss 3: Piccolo Redux' It's another solo battle with Kyuu and Piccolo is a lot stronger than last time. He'll also pull out several special attacks for more damage. Keep an eye on your own HP and buffs to pull through. Winning earns you the Demonic Gauntlet, another stat boost and the Masenko Dan skill. When you're ready to ship out, head toward the north end of the map to enter the Regional Border. Take a right at the crossroads there to reach Da'fur Region. }} |} Chapter 7 }}|Spoiler: }|Bad Blood}} |- | }| }| TBA }} |} Category:Guide